The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an engine mount of an aircraft, and more particularly, to an engine mount
A propulsion engine, such as a gas turbine engine, may be mounted at various points of an aircraft, such as the wings, fuselage, or generally at the rear, by one or more struts. The primary function of the struts is to ensure the transmission of mechanical forces between the engine and the structure of the aircraft. During high speed operation, vibrations originating at the air vehicle, or rotor system, such as due to rotor wake interaction, main rotor vibrations and/or other de-stabilizing forces may be transmitted to the engine case, resulting in degraded operational performance and reduced lifespan. There is therefore a need to reduce vibration transmission to and from an engine without overly constraining the engine.